


У нашей Мэри есть дружок

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Если бы Трисию спросили, любит ли она его, она бы, несомненно, ответила, что видит в муже солнце своей жизни. И, наверное, даже поверила бы самой себе.





	У нашей Мэри есть дружок

**Author's Note:**

> http://badlydrawntykimikk.tumblr.com/post/144016927591/get-fluffy-hot-stuff

***********************************************************************************************  
У нашей Мэри есть дружок  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7410899  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Гет  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Драма, Hurt/comfort, ER (Established Relationship)Предупреждения: OOC, UST  
Размер: Драббл, 7 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Если бы Трисию спросили, любит ли она его, она бы, несомненно, ответила, что видит в муже солнце своей жизни. И, наверное, даже поверила бы самой себе.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
http://badlydrawntykimikk.tumblr.com/post/144016927591/get-fluffy-hot-stuff

 

Дождь шёл с самого утра.

Не просто дождь – ливень. Разбудил Трисию своими крупными каплями, что громко распадались при столкновении о землю и крышу дома; разбудил – да так и не перестал идти, лишь немного поутих. Мужа это не волновало, он закрылся в своём кабинете, какой-то злой и уставший; вернулся сегодня ночью ближе к четырём утра и долго сидел у камина, в котором горела его замаранная кровью одежда. Языки пламени отбрасывали тени на его лицо, делая его ещё более узким, очертив выступающие скулы и низкий лоб. Шерил был похож на хищника, он им и был – Трисия это прекрасно понимала, но деться от него уже никуда не могла. Она сидела рядом с ним и смотрела на его лицо, пока тот не уснул прямо там, в кресле.

Говорят, с четверга на пятницу снятся вещие сны. Брехня всё это – спросите у Трисии. Темноволосая девочка из её сегодняшнего сна могла быть только её дочерью, её и Шерила. Остроскулая, чёрненькая – как отец; с пухлыми мягкими губами как у матери, приходила в сновидения каждый четверг и уходила оттуда с каким-то видимым сожалением, и жалась к Трисии с Шерилом так искренне и отчаянно.

Сегодня дождь вырвал её из сна внезапно и быстро, и девочка даже не успела расстроиться и попрощаться. Может, оно было и к лучшему.

\- У тебя окна распахнуты, - сказала Трисия, заглянув в кабинет мужу. Стол его, дубовый, широкий, на котором он как-то любовно раскладывал служанку Агарь – Трисия знала это – был завален бумагами.

Она сообщила очевидную вещь, намекая. В кабинете мужа были двустворчатые двери, ведущие на балкон, сейчас и они, и все окна, были открыты, и осенняя прохлада прокралась в дом из этой комнаты-очага. Трисия в последнее время вообще часто мёрзла, полагая, что это из-за пробравшейся в лёгкие хвори.

\- Распахнуты, - рассеянно согласился Шерил. Поднял глаза на жену, отрываясь от бумаг, и понимающе выдохнул. – А, я принёс тебе кое-что.

Он открыл двери шкафа для бумаг, заскользил цепким взглядом по полкам. Трисия только и могла, что смотреть на его спину, и эту ровную осанку, словно к плечам была прибита палка, мешавшая согнуться. Они и не сгибались почти никогда – Трисия и это знала. Трисия вообще слишком хорошо и слишком многое знала о муженьке, и о его привычках, и о его слабостях.

Шерил накинул шаль на её плечи. Она была летней, ажурной, из переплетений синей ткани, связующихся в голубые жилистые листья. Не грела совсем, но аккуратно скользнула по предплечьям и легла на грудь, внутри которой с хрипом циркулировал больной воздух. И пахла – мужем.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнула она. – Где ты был?  
\- Итальянская, - сказал он с достоинством, будто сам эту шаль и сшил. Второй вопрос его не застал врасплох, и он привычно ответил: - Был по семейным делам, тебе, дорогая, знать не обязательно.

Трисии хотелось спросить: а разве я не твоя семья?

К трём часам дождь прекратился. Почти что отцветшие кусты сирени смешали свой запах с запахом озона, и Трисия, жадно вдыхая этот аромат сквозь щели полуприкрытых окон, распахнула их настежь, полностью запуская его в особняк. Она посчитала: День рождения Роад выпадал воскресенье. Шерил хотел устроить большой праздник. Роад хотела, чтобы он от неё отстал. 

Что подарить девице, шестидесяти лет от роду и со склонностью причинять боль людям – Трисия честно не знала. Непутёвая из неё вышла мать.

\- Красивая у вас шаль, - сказал вошедшая Агарь, служанка, радостно улыбаясь широким ртом и показывая верхний ряд своих жёлтых зубов. Трисия выдавила в ответ улыбку, фальшиво растягивая свои белесые тонкие губы.  
\- Итальянская, - ответила она. – Шерил подарил.

От Агари тоже пахло мужем.

Злиться на неё Трисия просто физически не могла. Шерил, где-то проницательный до мелочей, некоторые вещи в упор не замечал, как не замечал и то, что под форменной одеждой Агари, растёт живот. Кровь от крови её мужа начала развиваться в этой девушке, даруя ему надежду на ребёнка; эту надежду сама Трисия, увы, дать никак не могла.

Интересно, сколько уже бастардов с ноевой кровью породил Шерил?

Её родители были французами, иммигрировавшими в Лондон в 1886 году, когда Трисии только исполнилось шесть лет. Лондон встретил её чопорными аристократами и облачным небом; каким предстал – таким и остался. Был нелюбимым и далёким сердцу, особенно когда умерли родители, а новоиспечённый муж говорил только на английском и где-то пропадал ночами.

Ничего с того момента не изменилось, в принципе. Стало только чуть-чуть хуже.

\- Вы слышали, - спросила Агарь, вырывая Трисию из раздумий. Мысли – единственное, что в последнее время её спасало. – Как ночью ругались господин Шерил с братом?  
\- Тики вернулся? – удивилась Трисия, языком пройдясь по пересохшим губам. Грудь сдавливал болезненный обруч, хотелось от души прокашляться и освободить горло от привычной вязкой мокроты, но сделать это – значит, перебить служанку и упустить слова, что так хотелось ей услышать.  
\- Вернулся, - кивнула Агарь. Вернулся. – Вчера ночью, вместе с господином. Ругались, спорили о чём-то громко – уж не знаю, о чём.

Знаешь ты всё, покачала головой Трисия.

Вот же странность: уже три часа дня, а Тики она так и не увидела, ни на завтраке, ни в широких коридорах мужниного особняка. Не было похоже на Тики, тот заполнял одним собой любое помещение, его появление всегда как-то незримо ощущалось, ибо Тики, Тики – был везде. 

Хотелось ворваться в его покои (Трисия знала: второй этаж, рядом с комнатой беспокойного Вайзли), увидеть его, спросить, куда ж он подевался, но, слабо сжимая пальцы на шали, Трисия, как и всегда, давила в себе эти порывы, только стояла у окна и надрывно кашляла временами.

Как-то Шерил спросил, что она находит такого интересного за окнами, раз смотрит в них неотрывно долгими минутами. Трисия лишь улыбалась, как улыбалась на любой неловкий вопрос мужа, на который ответ находился, но озвучивать его она не собиралась никогда. Говорила: сад у нас красивый, mon chéri; вместо: смотреть за спину в этот дом я больше не могу.

Потому что… Потому что служанка Агарь пахнет мужем, а тот сам – жжённой одеждой и кровью.

\- Тики, говорят, вернулся? – рискнула она вновь заглянуть к Шерилу. Тот, казалось, даже позы не сменил. На скрип открывшейся двери и тихий бесцветный голос жены поднял голову и приподнял брови. От этого монокль на глазу упал и повис на цепочке; без него лицо Шерила стало моложе.

В такие моменты сердце Трисии пробивало безответной нежностью.

\- Кто говорит? – сощурился он, вновь становясь похожим на самого себя. – Впрочем, не важно. Вернулся, всегда возвращается, - почти что со злостью выплюнул он.

Трисия отстранённо посмотрела, как он вновь утыкается в бумаги, нервно водя длинными тонкими пальцами по лакированному дубу стола. На этом столе он не прочь и своего братца разложить – Трисия знала и это. Может, потому он так и злится?

Ноги понесли в другой конец коридора - пробежаться мимо высокой знакомой двери, потом обратно, замереть, сделать вид, что собралась зайти к сыну. Унять бешено бьющееся сердце и замереть с занесённой над дверью рукой.

Из соседней комнаты выглянул Вайзли.

\- Да что ж ты делаешь, беспокойная? – пробормотал он презрительно, мучаясь от привычных своих головных болей; к Трисии он относился со снисхождением, как китайские мудрецы относятся к заезжим европейским дурачкам, вчетверо их моложе. Трисию уже давно такое отношение не удивляло. – Нет там его.  
\- Где он есть? 

Вайзли задумчиво почесал длинными ногтями лоб, аккуратно огибая третий глаз (он сам называл его аджной – Трисия уже даже не пыталась во всё это вникнуть).

\- Джойду плохо.

В особняке имелась пристройка; когда-то там жили слуги, теперь живёт ветер и битые стёкла. Ещё – там двери Роад, высокие и красивые, ведут в Ковчег, о котором Трисия знала так мало – слишком мало. Если «Джойду» плохо, это значит только одно: он там.  
Трисия вздохнула и развернулась на каблуках.

* * *

Временами и это казалось несправедливым.

Когда Тики становилось плохо, он сбегал. На этот их Ковчег, или на шахты, или в пабы, где проводил дни, недели, месяца, и возвращался оттуда довольный, что сытый кот, и по нему и не скажешь, что из дома он убегал с перекошенным от злости лицом, жаждущим крови и грязи. 

Когда Трисии становилось плохо, единственное место, куда она могла сбежать – её комната, и то, до того момента, как Шерилу не приспичило бы исполнить супружеский долг. Исполнить – и, щёлкая зажигалкой, удалиться на балкон.

Если бы Трисию спросили, любит ли она его, она бы, несомненно, ответила, что видит в муже солнце своей жизни. И, наверное, даже поверила бы самой себе.

Тики бы не поверил. Он так и сказал ей один раз: не верю. Не осуждал и не смеялся, смотрел как-то непонятно, и Трисия до сих пор не могла понять, что этот взгляд означал.

Он появился так же внезапно, как исчез. В саду, ступая по мокрой от недавнего дождя почве, и пел.

\- У нашей Мэри есть дружок. – Голос у него был чистый, но слух отсутствовал напрочь: Трисия даже не сразу узнала песню. Еле смогла сдержать улыбку и подняла на него взгляд, стараясь укрыть в нём подскочившую в сердце радость. – Барашек белый, как снежок.

Хотела подпеть, но кашель сдавил горло. Оно отвернулась, стянула перчатки и прокашлялась прямо в кулак, задушено пытаясь заглушить его по привычке. Тики за спиной замолк.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – В последнее время он был единственным, кто спрашивал это с искренним сочувствием.  
\- Бывало и лучше, - ответила она. Хуже – не бывало. К худшему всё шло.

Непривычно было видеть его с длинными волосами, как у мужа; сходства с мужем, однако, это ему не добавляло. Черты лица Тики были мягче и проще, за ними таилась явная опасность, но не проступала так безбожно открыто, как у Шерила. Тики был слишком красив, иногда на это не обращалось внимания, иногда это так сильно бросалось в глаза.

Как сейчас. Именно поэтому Трисия старалась отвести взгляд.

\- Это что за диковина? – вырвал её голос Тики из раздумий. Трисия захлопала белесыми короткими ресницами и перевела взгляд на стол.  
\- Фуксия, - ответила она, пальцами пробуя землю в горшке. Сухая. – Знаете, что самое странное? Её завезли из Африки в восемнадцатом веке; Африку открыли в пятнадцатом. Три века человечеству понадобилось, что осмелиться ступить на незнакомую местность и начать её изучение.  
\- Человеку свойственно бояться неизвестного.

Тики Микк, всё-таки, был дураком с удивительно умными мыслями.

Белая прядь из выбившейся причёски мазнула по лицу и щекотнула нос. Трисия фыркнула, чистыми рукавами пытаясь убрать её, но тщетно. Руки были грязными, замаранными в земле после работ в саду, которыми она увлеклась с тех пор, как покинула отчий дом и сменила фамилию.

Тики протянул чистую ладонь к её лицу и заправил беспокойную прядь за ухо. Взгляд у него был рассеянным и рассредоточенным, в жесты свои он не вкладывал никакого умысла, делая это по простоте и привычке, но Трисия…

Боже, храни его и его простоту – это всё, что у неё осталось. Прикосновения жгли калёным железом, от них бросало в жар вечно мёрзнувшее тело, пытающееся спрятаться от холода за тонкой летней шалью и грубым платяным бархатом. Привычно: сдержать в себе порыв потянуться к отстранившейся руке и выровнять дыхание, чтобы Тики, не дай Бог, заметил, как на лице, с которого давно схлынули все краски, проступил румянец.

\- А у тебя? – спросила она, успокоившись. Сердце перестало бешено ходить ходуном. – У тебя всё нормально?

Взгляд Тики сделался более осознанным и приземлённым.

\- А как же, - ответил он, и Трисия, с улыбкой покачав головой, поняла, что всё далеко не нормально. – Ты выглядишь бледной.  
\- Врач сказал: чахну на глазах. Прогнозирует мне полгода, - ответила она безмятежно, сама поражаясь, как это прозвучало. Как будто каждый день о своей смерти говорит, хотя до этого – ни разу. Фуксия в горшке всё ещё требовала воды, и Трисия потянулась за ней.

Тики медленно выдохнул через нос.

\- Шерил…

Руки дрогнули так, что вода выплеснулась на стол, мимо цветка, на подол её платья, и ткань потемнела и потяжелела; местами едва прилипая к коже и принося с собой ещё больше холода.  
Руки так и продолжали трястись, даже когда она освободила их.

\- А что Шерил? – с внезапной злостью спросила она. – Найдёт себе жену из претенденток на твою руку и сердце – их много; да чего искать, Тики, от него служанка наша понесла, Агарь, Тики!  
\- Трисия…  
\- Представь себе: на ней и женится! Служанка, вон, понесла ребёнка, а законная жена, с которой он обвенчался в соборе Святого Павла, не смогла. Если у Бога есть чувство юмора, оно очень жестокое.  
\- Трисия!

Руки тряслись так сильно, что Трисия видела каждую вздувшуюся синюю вену на некогда нежных ладонях. Тики перехватил их одновременно вместе со своим окриком, крепко, почти до боли сжал их в своих руках и притянул её к себе, без привычной улыбки смотря на неё сверху вниз. Виделся он смутно – мутная мокрая пелена покрыла яблоки, и с каждым трепетным закрытием тонких век по щекам катились солёные змеи слёз. Что она плачет Трисия поняла только когда, смотря в спокойные мягкие глаза Тики, сама начала успокаиваться.

\- Боже мой, - прошептала она, опуская голову. – Мне так жаль, прости, я…  
\- Трисия, всё в порядке. Я отведу тебя в твою комнату.

Трисия подавила усмешку и освободила свои руки из его. Они всё ещё тряслись, но уже не так сильно и крупно.

\- Я сама дойду, - ответила она, продолжая стоять и смотря вперёд себя, на шею Тики с распахнутым воротником; к ключицам уходил тонкий ровный шрам. – Ещё раз прости. И… Я люблю мужа. Он волен делать, что пожелает.

Тики опять странно посмотрел на неё.

\- Любишь, конечно, - отворачиваясь, согласился он.

* * *

\- На седьмой месяц, как мы поженились, я поняла, что забеременела, - сказала она. – Шерил не то, чтобы был счастлив… Но да, определённо, такую улыбку у него я ни до этого, ни после уже не видела. На третьей неделе с того момента меня поразило инфлюэнцей – я с детства страдаю слабым иммунитетом, и ребёнок внутри меня погиб.

В библиотеке было даже, пожалуй, уютно: и пыльный запах книг, и догорающая керосиновая лампа, и Тики, сидящий напротив. Лампа отбрасывала тени на его лицо, но, в отличие от лица Шерила, выделяла не острые скулы и узкую челюсть, а впадины уставших глаз и мягкую линию бровей. Трисия устала прятать взгляд, пытаясь разглядеть брата мужа.

\- С тех пор у меня не получалось забеременеть. Как бы я ни старалась, - вздохнула она и покрутила шестерёнку на лампе. Огонь внутри неё полностью осветил красивое лицо Тики.  
\- При бесплодии одного из супругов можно добиться развода, - закурив, сказал Тики. Курить в присутствии больной чахоткой женщины – высшая степень издевательства, решили бы они оба, не будь ситуация Трисии так безнадёжна. – Шерил не стал.  
\- Когда-то я была ему за это благодарна.

Она сидела на кресле, подобрав свои юбки. В присутствии Тики, не разыгрывающего из себя джентльмена, быть леди не хотелось; а потому она прижала колени к груди, обнимая их руками. 

\- Была благодарна за то, что меня, убогую, не бросил.

Шерил как-то сказал ей, что лучше бы она не засиживалась в библиотеке допоздна; от лампы зрение садится, читать нужно при дневном свете. Трисия его, конечно же, не слушалась, и жгла керосиновые лампы, и читала страницы книг в этой полутьме.

Тики наведался сюда внезапно, и так же внезапно разворошил ей душу.

\- Когда тебе плохо, - сказала она давно вертевшееся на языке, - ты убегаешь. На Ковчег, или шахты, или в паб. Когда мне плохо, бежать мне некуда.  
\- А когда тебе плохо?

Трисия грустно улыбнулась.

\- В последнее время, Тики, всегда.

Интересно, муж уже заказал для неё могильный камень?  
Она стала тонкой и бледной, что крылья капустницы, металась в жаре и холодном поте, выхаркивала из больных лёгких густую тёмную кровь, что марала чистые платки и застревала между костлявыми пальцами. Шерил смотрел на неё отстранённо-сочувствующе, не приходил в её комнату, но бросил курить.

Тики делал всё с точностью наоборот.

Сейчас он потушил сигарету о кружку, из которой до этого пил давно остывший чай, поднялся на ноги и подошёл к Трисии. Поцелуй, что он оставил на переносице Трисии, был сухим и пах крепкими сигаретами, но посылал тепло по всему телу, и вечно бледное лицо от этого, наконец, раскраснелось. Она рассеянно тронула место поцелуя подушечками пальцев и, не сдержавшись, глухо рассмеялась.

\- Bien, - сказала она, смотря в лицо напротив. Тики сидел на корточках и улыбался.  
\- Мадам, я не говорю по-французски.

Дождь шёл с обеда. 

Не просто дождь – ливень. Он усыпил Трисию, как усыпили её бумажный запах книг, догорающая керосиновая лампа и мягкие ладони Тики.

Врач прогнозировал: ей осталось несколько месяцев. Трисия чахла на глазах, ей было плохо. Но она не боялась.


End file.
